1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an ingot.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ingot is important in the manufacture of a semiconductor chip or a solar cell. The ingot is manufactured during a process of melting and solidifying silicon in a crucible.
The ingot is manufactured by Czochralski method in which, while a rod or a seed crystal which has penetrated molten silicon is slowly lifted, the silicon attached in the vicinity of the rod or the seed crystal is solidified.
Recently, research is being devoted to an ingot manufacturing apparatus using a continuous Czochralski method capable of a plurality of ingots by continuously supplying the silicon.